The Life
by BridgetH
Summary: Chance reunions, reawakened rivalries, new dilemmas
1. Lovin' You

The Life  
  
Chapter 1: Lovin' You  
  
By: Bridget  
  
Category: Other  
  
Rating: This part is PG-13, because of my potty mouth. The next few parts will be R/NC 17 though.  
  
Author's note: This part makes Joey out to be an irrational, crazy bitch and a hypocrite (pretty much resembling her portrayl on the show then…kidding!)  
  
I am sympathetic to the Joey-character though, so her behaviour has reasoning behind it. Plus, Pacey and Jen are one of the couples which were never explored properly on the show…and in my opinion, one of the one's that could've worked, or at least that interest me. There will be a lot of variations in couplings etc throughout, so stay tuned whatever your couple preference and you may be pleasantly surprised. There will be many more familiar faces reappearing in further parts.  
  
Author's note II: Be kind to me, this is my first Dawson's fic (Strange to be just starting now that the show completely blows, right? But, I am.)  
  
Reviews are much appreciated :)  
  
********  
  
  
  
"You will never guess who I saw today" Dawson announced as soon as he walked through the doorway of their apartment.  
  
Joey turned from the counter, where she was wearily chopping all manner of vegetables for their dinner. "I have no idea Dawson – Stephen Spielberg, Henry Thomas?"  
  
Dawson laughed at her reference to E.T, a film he still loved despite his age. "No, guess again?"  
  
"Just tell me Dawson" Joey turned back to her cooking, rolling her eyes slightly at how big a deal he was making out of having seen a person who was probably his old College professor or someone equally interesting.  
  
"Jen and Pacey" Dawson revealed, taking off his heavy winter coat which was soaking from the downpour he'd been caught in on leaving his office.  
  
Joey set down the knife again and turned to face him. "Jen Lindley and Pacey Witter?"  
  
Dawson nodded, smiling. "The very same"  
  
"Together?"  
  
"It certainly looks that way." He threw his coat over the back of one of the chairs, and the wife in Joey took over as she immediately removed it, hanging it up properly.  
  
She then moved back to the counter, leaning against it. "Are you sure it was them?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure Joey," Dawson laughed good naturedly, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.  
  
"So what brings them to Chicago?" She wondered aloud, not really expecting Dawson to know. The six of them hadn't all really parted on amicable terms, not that there'd been any arguments. But they'd all drifted apart and Joey expected that if she saw either of them, she'd probably walk on by.  
  
"Well…" he opened his beer and took a sip "that's actually how I know they're together. They were looking for an apartment."  
  
Joey flickered an eyebrow "An apartment? Here?" She hoped against hope that Dawson hadn't done what she expected him to have.  
  
"Yeah" A grin appeared on his face, and he failed to notice Joey's mounting annoyance at where his story was leading. "So I told them about how Mr and Mrs Johanson downstairs are moving out next week, and I gave them the number so they could check it out."  
  
"You did?" Joey asked, with mock-interest.  
  
Dawson continued on, still failing to notice that she was responding differently to the way he was to the re-appearance of their old friends in their lives. "Yeah, and I invited them for dinner."  
  
"Well we have Lamaze class on Friday nights, Dawson, and then you know I like to keep my weekends free so I can relax." She tried to sound reasonable, but the irrational fear of seeing these people again was getting the better of her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I invited them tonight." Dawson took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. "They should be here in an hour or so."  
  
Joey laughed brusquely before her face set angrily. "Tell me you're joking, Dawson. Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"No…" Dawson looked bewildered.  
  
"So you didn't think to call me from work or anything? Y'know, give me a little longer than an hour to prepare?"  
  
"I thought if you didn't have time to make anything then we could just order take out." Dawson replied lightly, not seeing why Joey was making such a fuss, and puzzled as to why Joey wasn't relishing this chance meeting as much as he was.  
  
"You really think that I want these…these virtual strangers who I haven't seen for five years, to come into my home and look down on me because I'm fat, unsightly, and can't even cook a damn meal?" Joey's voice was loudening by now, and it was clear that she was one step away from fully fledged yelling.  
  
"Jo, you aren't fat at all. You're pregnant, and Jen's had two children already, she's not likely to look down her nose at you for that. Secondly, you are the reverse of unsightly. It's cliché to say it Jo, but you're pretty damn radiant all of the time…no less so now. As for cooking…the hell with what they think. If they think you can't cook when you have a kitchen full of recipes and about twenty pies in the refrigerator that you can serve for dessert, then they're stupid. But they won't think any of that anyway, so sit down and relax."  
  
Dawson took her hand and led her through the kitchen to the living room, and sat down with her on the lavish sofa they'd bought recently.  
  
"Joey, we have a beautiful apartment, we're happy, we have a healthy baby on the way…god willing…and we don't want for a thing. And as long as you know that I consider you to be the best thing in my life, and an absolute goddess, then I don't see why you're getting so upset."  
  
Joey smiled reluctantly, knowing that he was right and she was being irrational and quite probably scaring the living daylights out of him. "I'm sorry Dawson, it's just…I get so wound up all the time, I guess it's the hormones flying left and right, but it's no excuse. I'm sorry for yelling, and I know everything will be ok."  
  
Dawson smiled appreciatively and pulled Joey closer to him, kissing her forehead and wondering what he'd done to deserve this happiness.  
  
********  
  
"Don't wear that horrible plaid thing, Pace." Jen called out from the bathroom of the hotel, knowing instinctively that he'd be wearing that plaid jacket she hated so much, and he considered to be smart.  
  
Pacey chuckled, he'd been awaiting the comment about his favourite jacket. But to appease her he pulled on a casual grey blazer and looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he was wearing.  
  
"Do I pass?" Jen emerged from the bathroom in black dress pants and a low- cut red top that made Pacey fall in love with her all over again. Her hair was curled and framed her face, which looked more like that of an eighteen year old carefree girl than a twenty five year old mother of two.  
  
"Pass? I think you've excelled yourself, Miss Lindley." He crossed the room and swept her up into his arms, holding her over the bed.  
  
Jen giggled coquettishly, "Pacey, put me down! We said we'd be there fifteen minutes ago"  
  
Pacey pouted, still holding her above the bed. "Jenni, you look so good tonight I just wanna keep you here and ravage you til we both die and go to heaven" He quipped in a mock southern accent.  
  
"Well" Jen batted him on the shoulder lightly and he obliged by returning her to a vertical position. "As good as that sounds, I think we have a dinner invitation to fulfil."  
  
"They don't even want us there" Pacey exclaimed "Dawson invited us because he's too polite not to, and probably because he wants to know all the juicy gossip about how his and his wife's exes got it together."  
  
"Don't be so distrustful, it'll be nice."  
  
Pacey raised an eyebrow doubtfully "When has anything involving Joey been nice?"  
  
"I seem to remember a couple of months you might have enjoyed…high seas, small boat, Joey Potter."  
  
"Yeah, well.." Pacey smiled sheepishly "Now I have you, why would I want to even think about that?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Pace. Now let's go."  
  
Pacey leaned in to kiss her and she responded for a moment before remembering the time. "Come on Witter."  
  
"You sure as hell drive a hard bargain, Jen." Pacey griped as she dragged him out of the door and toward the lobby.  
  
********  
  
Jen chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as she and Pacey waited outside Dawson and Joey's apartment for an answer. It seemed like a really nice part of town, and the building itself was ideal. Jen couldn't shake thoughts of how nice this would be for her and her family, thoughts of moving were in her head even as she was hugging Dawson and being led into his home behind her husband.  
  
"Joey!" Pacey grinned as he saw her standing at the living room door, he marched straight over to her and hugged her. "How are you?"  
  
Joey smiled wryly as she pulled away, placing a hand over her enlarged stomach protectively. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Pacey."  
  
"Still making those snap judgements, eh Potter? Obviously I'm not the only one who hasn't changed." Pacey shot back, and they both laughed. It was good to know some things really didn't change.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Jen exclaimed as she disentangled herself from Dawson's embrace and crossed to where Joey was still lingering in the doorway.  
  
"Gee, thanks Jen. Nice to know my attempts to keep my figure have been pointless" Joey snapped defensively.  
  
"Um," Jen was taken-aback looked to Pacey for a clue as to where that had come from, but he just shrugged, perplexed. She entwined her fingers with his as she realised the five years of experience and living they had spent away from this girl weren't going to make getting along with Joey Potter…sorry, Leery, any easier. "I didn't notice actually, Dawson just told me."  
  
Joey smiled apologetically, wishing Dawson would return from the kitchen so she could lean on him the way Jen was leaning on Pacey – who was shooting her death stares around this time. "I'm sorry Jen, I'm just really paranoid about putting on weight…"  
  
Jen nodded understandingly "You don't need to tell me about that, I wrote the 'Expectant Mother's complete guide to Paranoia'…didn't I, Pace?"  
  
Pacey laughed "Don't remind me, she didn't put a pound on during either pregnancy, due to her close knit relationship with the scales and a number of extortionist health food stores."  
  
"Well we can't all eat pizza for every meal and retain our youthful figures, can we?" Jen smiled up at her husband, indicating his junk food- centered eating habits.  
  
Dawson emerged from the kitchen at this, smiling widely. "Speaking of junk food, what do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
********  
  
"Oh. My. God." Jen and Pacey laughed wholeheartedly as Joey told them the story of when and how she and Dawson had consummated their relationship.  
  
"You really did that Dawson?" Jen queried when the laughter had died down a little "Because that's kind of illegal, you know?"  
  
Joey grinned, relaxing a little as the conversation became less formal "If you think that's bad, then you want to hear about the time…"  
  
Dawson cut her off, smiling genuinely but not wanting any more of their sexcapades revealed. "Anyway, tell us about your kids, what are they called?"  
  
Pacey reached for Jen's hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Well Jen wanted to call her first child Ryan…to honor Grams' family, since there's no man to carry on the name. So luckily our first child was a boy. So was the second, as a matter of fact…and he's called Joseph, which was Jen's idea also."  
  
Jen beamed proudly. "Joseph Dawson Witter, actually. I know, I know, I'm tragic. But I wanted to have a way to remember you guys…and I didn't know if we'd ever see you again, so I didn't think I'd have to face up to the embarrassment of my corniness."  
  
Joey shook her head. "Be as corny as you want if it means an ego boost for Dawson and I…we're happy to receive any and all donations which fall under the instant gratification category."  
  
"Yeah, that's really something. I'm feel really proud and honoured that you guys did that" Dawson grinned, looking at Joey, relieved she'd become happier and more comfortable as the night wore on.  
  
"I have photos, if you want to see them" Jen revealed, still oozing the same pride she had before. She retrieved a small album from her purse and handed them to Joey, shuffling closer to Pacey and kissing the fingertips of the hand she held lightly, as they listened to the adoring sounds Joey and Dawson made as they looked through the photos of their friends' young sons.  
  
"So what about you guys? Have you thought of any names yet?" Jen asked after Joey had handed back her album and Dawson had poured the three of them another glass of wine and retrieved another glass of water for Joey.  
  
"We were thinking Mitchell for a boy and Elizabeth for a girl, after Bessie and Mitch – obviously." Joey explained. "But I think we'll have to take a look at him or her and see which name suits."  
  
"How far along are you, Jo?" Jen enquired.  
  
"Sixteen weeks."  
  
"Are you going to find out the sex before the birth?"  
  
"No," She took Dawson's hand in hers "We're just gonna wait and see what we're blessed with, I suppose."  
  
Pacey grinned "Good for you, Jen and I were impatient souls…we found out as soon as we could."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Dawson said suddenly, after a minute or so of silence.  
  
Jen nodded "Fire away"  
  
"Are you guys married? Just because I didn't see any rings."  
  
Jen nodded wordlessly to Pacey, simultaneously giving him consent and inviting him to tell, she then turned back to them.  
  
"We were actually waiting until we'd settled somewhere" Pacey spoke up "Because before we had Ryan we weren't really too ready to settle down. But it brought us closer together, and then we had a baby to look after and thoughts of planning and inviting people and all that stuff didn't seem a priority…"  
  
Joey cut in "So you weren't even in a serious relationship when Jen fell pregnant? You just did the honourable thing and stayed with her?"  
  
Pacey frowned and Jen's eyes narrowed slightly, he spoke up for them both. "Firstly Joey I don't think that's any kind of question to ask anybody…much less people you haven't seen for five years. Secondly, don't be so swift to presume things, Jen and I are probably more in love than any other couple I've known – including your good selves. We might not have followed the more traditional paths and made the wisest choices, but we're stronger because we've grown through these hard patches together. Joey, you're one of the people I'd expect to know this fact best, that I would never stay in a relationship where there wasn't love. That's the truth in it's purest and simplest form, and I'm sorry you don't see that love when you look at us, but I see it when I look at my wife…common law or official, she's my wife. I don't think we need a damn piece of paper to prove ourselves to anyone, much less you."  
  
The resolute expression Joey had adopted during this speech faltered a little and she managed to croak out a meagre apology. "I'm sorry, Jen, Pacey, if I offended you. Now I feel a little run down at the minute, so maybe we could continue catching up some other time?"  
  
Pacey practically jumped to his feet, and Jen followed suite. Dawson led them out of the room and returned their coats to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jen, Pacey. I don't know what's wrong with her, she's never usually like that…"  
  
Pacey frowned, fastening his jacket and wrapping an arm protectively around Jen's shoulders. "I find that hard to believe, D-man. She's always been like that, I guess it was optimistic of me to think she might have changed…and, god forbid, grown up. But obviously she still expects us all to revolve around her like the sun's shining out of her ass, and while I may have been deluded enough to play into that little pretence when we were in High School, Jen and I have grown beyond all that bullshit. I suggest you work on it yourself. Because she's got you right where she's always had you, right under her thumb."  
  
With that, Pacey and Jen were out of the door.  
  
********  
  
"Oh my God, Pacey, you absolutely amazed me in there." Jen giggled.  
  
Pacey grinned, pulling her closer to him as they strolled down the sidewalk. "It was priceless when she made her little 'I'm feeling run down' delivery at the end. Hell, if I had my way she'd have been run down a long time ago…by a Mack truck."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes "C'mon Pace, you don't mean that. Sure, she's selfish and a little rude, but she's only human."  
  
"Why does that excuse her? You and I are only human…although sometimes I may seem like a bit of a superhero in the bedroom department..." Jen giggled as Pacey growled and spun her around to walk on the other side of him, before they kissed. "But we don't go around being condescending and vulgar to anyone and everyone…do we? It hardly takes Herculean strength to retain a bit of courtesy and have some respect, does it?"  
  
Jen nodded. "I don't think she's like that with everyone though, Pace."  
  
Pacey nodded "Yeah, it's probably just people from her backwater past who might reveal her secrets to the toffee-nosed associates at that law firm she works at."  
  
"Well then wouldn't Dawson deserve a bit of an ear bashing too?" Jen pressed, determined to get to the bottom of why Joey insisted on being this way.  
  
"You would think…wouldn't you?" Pacey replied in a hushed voice, as if this was a mock conspiracy. "But she probably threatens not to feed him, or withholds sex for weeks on end if he mentions the words Cape and side in the same sentence."  
  
Jen laughed at Pacey's absurdity, replied mockingly "I'm sure that's what's going on, Pacey."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jen broached the subject again. "Seriously, Pace. Do you think it's just me?"  
  
"No, no, no" Pacey disagreed emphatically. "It's me as well, don't go blaming yourself…which I know you're going to do now you've planted the seeds of doubt in your own mind…"  
  
"Pacey, calm down" Jen protested "I'm just saying – the insult was directed at me, insinuating that I was bedding down with you, without using protection and without knowing we had a future…"  
  
Pacey interrupted, "Neither of which were true"  
  
"I know," Jen continued "but remember when you and Joey took those dance classes? She caught us making out in the coat room and she indicated displeasure at the turn of events – to put it mildly."  
  
"I remember, Jen. Now what does this have to do with the volatile nature of Josephine Leery?"  
  
"Well, if you remember, that was just before the two of you got it together."  
  
Pacey frowned "Yeah…and?"  
  
"Well, she reacted to badly to the two of us getting it on because, although she was in denial at the time, the only person she wanted you to be getting it on with, was her."  
  
Pacey laughed heartily "So you're saying that the hot-blooded fiend we just encountered doesn't in fact despise both of us and attempt to rid us from her memory on a daily basis, but she's been secretly harbouring feelings for me which have flourished in our absence from her life, and now she's using her old tactic of being a complete bitch to try and steal me from the side of my loving wife from right under said-loving wife's nose?"  
  
"Jeez, Pace, take a breath. And didn't you remember Joey's lesson of the day – I'm not your wife, just your partner…or as she would like to have it, just the bitter old nag you're lumbered with because I popped a sprog."  
  
Pacey almost cackled at these words. "Yeah, well I have been trying to escape you for years…I mean, remember that time when you locked me out for not taking out the trash when you'd asked me seventeen times already? The way I spent the night sleeping in the hallway outside shows beyond a shadow of a doubt that I just can't get away from you, you're just too obsessed with me."  
  
Jen grinned, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek as the hotel came into sight. "What truths you speak, Pacey Witter."  
  
"You know what's gonna be really, really fun?" Pacey asked as they walked through the lobby and up to their room.  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"When we go into this room, ring their landlord and tell him that we'll take the apartment downstairs to them." Pacey grinned wickedly.  
  
"You are positively devious, Pacey." Jen teased as he opened the door to their room. "Joey's going to burst a vein when she finds out."  
  
"If she doesn't hunt me down and fuck me senseless first" Pacey replied cockily "I mean, how can she resist…being so in love with me?"  
  
Jen glared at him jokingly "We'll see who's right about this, Pacey. Women have intuition about these things…a kind of sixth sense, if you like."  
  
"Do you see dead people too?" Pacey teased.  
  
"Very funny, Pacey. Now cut out the wisecracks, get on the phone and let's get the ball rolling."  
  
"We could leave it until the morning, I get the feeling people in that building must lock all their doors and windows and go to bed early, for fear of the Joey-monster that comes a-prowling in the night."  
  
Jen shook her head at Pacey's joke, laughing at the same time. "You're awful Pacey, you have a cruel streak a mile wide."  
  
"Yeah" he replied, pretending to polish his nails on his collar. "But I hide it well under my colossal charm and boyish good looks, don't you think, oh common-law-wife of mine?"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, opening the fridge door and pulling out a carton of milk. "I think it's safe to say you hid it well from me," she joked. "But then again I'd still love you if you were a sado-masochist with a fetish for oddly shaped fruit."  
  
"That's true honey," he remarked in a mock-childlike tone. "It wouldn't do for us to be into exactly the same things, would it?"  
  
Jen shook her head in wonder at his sense of humor, smiling as she felt his arms creep around her waist and his breath at the nape of her neck. "You want some coffee?" she asked as she hunted for a spoon.  
  
"No, I want you to come to bed so I can take full advantage of these four posters and introduce them to our close friends Mr and Mrs Handcuff." Pacey whispered into her ear.  
  
"I have to call and check on the kids first…" Jen protested, not feeling much like protesting at all as the idea sounded pretty good to her.  
  
"Don't worry about the kids Jenni, if anyone can keep them safe and well then it's my superb grandmother-in-law…we would only have had cause to worry if we'd left them with the Witter family, who would have probably been badgering them to enlist in Capeside police force."  
  
Jen smiled, and she could feel Pacey's smile too, even though her back was turned to him. "I guess you have a point."  
  
"I have several points…" Pacey's grin grew to resemble that of a cat who'd got the cream. "I also have a razor and several knives, but I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."  
  
"Pacey?" Jen cocked her head to one side as they reached the edge of the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cut the crap and kiss me, okay?"  
  
Pacey leaned in until their lips were almost touching, "Your wish is my command", and they fell back onto the bed as his lips captured hers.  
  
****End of Part One****  
  
Feedback, please? Good, Bad or just plain constructive./center 


	2. Dinner With Friends

The Life  
  
Chapter 2: Dinner with Friends  
  
Category: Other  
  
Rating: This part's actually PG-13 as well, none of the hot stuff yet :)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Matt for the support, and the grammar lesson.  
  
Please Read and Review, even if it's to suggest something for a future part that would make you like this more. Or a criticism. I'd rather you hated it than be indifferent!  
  
********  
  
"I'm exhausted" Jen ran her hand through her dishevelled hair and looked around their new apartment from the kitchen doorway. They'd unpacked most of their belongings and despite the fact that it had taken almost three solid days of arguments about furniture placement, it was beginning to resemble their old home.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks damn good." Pacey joined her in the kitchen and she handed him a steaming cup of coffee. "I think we've outdone ourselves, Lindley."  
  
"We? I think you'll find I did most of the work. You stood around with those deplorable removal men all day, discussing god knows what, commanding me to get you all beers and calling me 'little lady'". Jen responded jokingly, fanning herself with the newspaper that had been lying on the countertop. "Dammit, it's like a furnace in here."  
  
Pacey chuckled "Are you sure it's not just me?"  
  
"You wish, Witter." Jen rolled her eyes and smiled. "What time are the kids getting here?"  
  
"Andie and Jack are bringing them at 7."  
  
She glanced at her watch, it was only 5.30. "Gee Pacey," she enquired in a pseudo-chaste voice, "what do you think we can do for the next hour and a half?"  
  
"Well, since we've just got the new TV set up, I think we could christen it by watching a couple of my Simpsons videos…?" He picked up his mug from the counter and began making his way out of the kitchen, smiling to himself as he waited for her to get overwrought about it.  
  
Jen followed Pacey out of the kitchen. "Are you trying to piss me off, Pacey? Because I swear to God, if I never see another Simpsons episode in my entire life, it won't be too soon."  
  
Pacey turned around, grinning widely. "Yes, Jennifer. I am teasing you. Obviously there's only one thing on my mind…test running that splendid new bed we just bought." He walked toward their bedroom door, "Care to join me? Or will I be bouncing alone this afternoon?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask…" Jen giggled, following him to the bedroom door and allowing him to lead her inside.  
  
Pacey closed the bedroom door and backed Jen against it, revealing jokingly in-between heated kisses that his first choice was unavailable. "Plus, I left those videos with Ryan and Joe this weekend."  
  
Jen broke away from him, managing only to hold her scowl for seconds before it melted into a smile and she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
********  
  
"Mommieeee?" Ryan raced through the house on his little legs, looking desperately for his parents.  
  
"Hang on a second, Ry" Jen called out from behind the closed door of the bedroom. "We'll be right out."  
  
Impatient to see his Mom and Dad after the three days he'd spent apart from them, Ryan ignored his Mom's last words and burst through the door.  
  
Jen and Pacey looked up, Jen was sitting on the bed buttoning up her shirt, and Pacey was just pulling on his pants. But at the sight of her son, Jen bolted up from the bed, clothes be damned, and swept him up in her arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ryan sweetie," She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair tenderly. "Did you have fun with Uncle Jack and Auntie Andie?" she smiled to herself at the latter name, which sounded more like a cartoon character than anything else.  
  
Ryan nodded eagerly, beaming up at his mother and then looking to Pacey. "Daddy take me now?"  
  
Pacey obliged, lifting their son-who was the image of him as a child-out of Jen's arms and following Jen out of the room, all the while asking him questions about their trip up, and what he'd been doing over the weekend with Jack and Andie.  
  
"Jack! Andie!" Jen exclaimed excitedly upon seeing them. "How's my little fella been this weekend?"  
  
She took Joe from Jack's arms gently, kissing his tiny forehead and smiling as he struggled to get down. Now he was almost a year he was crawling anywhere and everywhere, and disliked being held more than anything. She held onto him for a few minutes more as she underwent the pleasantries with Andie and Jack, and showed them through to the living room. Then she sat down on the sofa nearest the door, where Pacey was incessantly tickling Ryan, and she set Joe on her lap.  
  
Jack sat down on the opposite sofa, whereas Andie began walking around, inspecting the old photos they'd had newly framed.  
  
"They're the same photos as in the last apartment, just new frames." Jen explained with a smile, knowing that Andie's prying nature would mean she'd inspected the apartment from top to bottom before her departure.  
  
"Oh," Andie turned around and smiled sheepishly at Jen. "I realised that…just like looking at them."  
  
They all knew to what she referred, and why she liked looking at Ryan and Joe, and why she agreed to look after them at anytime they asked – no matter how short notice. Andie couldn't have children, she had tried for the last year with her long-term boyfriend, and when it turned out she had complications in that area, he had left her.  
  
"Yeah, Andie, I'm sorry" Jen said quickly, feeling bad about her last words.  
  
Andie smiled happily, but it was obvious to everyone that it was forced. "Don't worry about it Jen, I'm fine, honestly."  
  
"Ok," Pacey stood up, setting Ryan down in the space he'd just vacated on the sofa. "I'll get started on dinner. Any requests?"  
  
"Pizza!" Ryan yelled deafeningly, earning him a warning glance from his mother. He repeated his request at a more normal, but equally demanding volume. "Pizza!"  
  
Pacey laughed, and Jen rolled her eyes. She knew already that her older son was going to be the exact double of his father.  
  
"Jack? Andie? Any requests?" Pacey turned to the guests, who both shook their heads. Jack shrugged, "We'll eat whatever you were planning to make…but make it soon, I'm famished."  
  
Pacey laughed, "Coming right up, Jackers."  
  
"Hey! I haven't been called that for years, and I'd like it to stay that way." Jack protested light-heartedly.  
  
Jen looked sheepish, "Not one of the best nicknames, I have to say."  
  
"Well let's speak of it no more." Jack smiled, and Andie nodded.  
  
"Jackers, Uncle Jackers."  
  
They all turned to look at Ryan, and Jack groaned, knowing now that the nickname was going to stick around…for a little while, at least.  
  
********  
  
"Joey, I really think we should go down there."  
  
Joey piled the remainder of the dishes from dinner into the sink, and began scrubbing them furiously. "Dawson, I'm a little busy right now. Go down yourself if you want to."  
  
"Joey, you can't keep inventing chores you have to do so we don't have to go down."  
  
Smiling falsely, Joey turned around to Dawson. "Look, honey, if you want to go and fawn over Jen, Pacey and their picture perfect children then I'm not stopping you. But I don't feel particularly friendly today."  
  
"Do you ever?"  
  
Joey saw red, and her temper took over in a split second. "You know what? Fuck you, Dawson."  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Dawson replied flatly, not even shocked by what she'd said to him, as he would have been a few weeks ago. Something was up with Joey and he wasn't even sure if she knew what it was.  
  
Joey heard their front door slam, and dropped the dish she was scrubbing back into the sink with a splash. "What am I doing?" She wondered aloud.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked the dish back out of the sink and began scrubbing again. "Get a grip, Joey" she scolded herself, continuing her washing as the tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped into the soapy water.  
  
********  
  
Dawson knocked lightly on the door of their apartment, curiosity seeping over him as he heard the sounds of laughter and music from inside. Eventually Pacey pulled the door open, his expression turning to one of confusion when he saw Dawson…alone.  
  
"Hey, D-man" He ushered him into the apartment, "Come in…where's the significant other tonight?"  
  
"She, uh, she's really busy…she has loads of work to do, something to do with this case she's in court with on Monday." Dawson stumbled over his words, wishing he'd created a better excuse for his wife's absence.  
  
"Whatever you say, Dawson man. I can't say my heart's broken she decided not to show." Pacey led Dawson into the living room, where Jack was sitting with Ryan on his knee, and they were singing along to some nursery rhyme or other.  
  
Dawson laughed out loud "Hey, Jack! I didn't know you were here."  
  
Jack stood up, setting Ryan down on the floor where he immediately took up residence hiding behind Pacey's leg, peeking out warily.  
  
As Jack and Dawson hugged and caught up, Ryan eyed Dawson suspiciously from his hiding place.  
  
"Do my eyes deceieve me, or is that Dawson Leery I see?"  
  
Dawson turned around to see Andie McPhee standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in her hand and grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey, Andie." Dawson crossed to her and hugged her tightly, avoiding the wooden spoon she was brandishing that was covered with some conspicuous looking green sauce.  
  
Andie giggled, walking out into the living room. "This is so weird, like some naff High School reunion movie. Now all we need is Joey and we're set."  
  
"She's actually just upstairs, she was a little busy." Dawson explained quickly.  
  
Andie nodded understandingly, Jen had explained to her and Jack about Joey's weird reaction to their visit weeks before. "Well maybe I'll see her tomorrow or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawson replied quietly, pretty sure that if Joey had anything to do with it, she wouldn't. "Maybe…"  
  
"Pacey," Jen yelled from the kitchen, "Get your butt in here and do something about these pizzas."  
  
"Can't you do it?" Pacey complained from his chair in front of the TV.  
  
Jen appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking unkempt and frustrated. "I'm trying to make the salad, lay the table, and listen out for Joseph crying over the racket of the TV." Jen realised Dawson was sitting with Jack and Andie, and wondered briefly where Joey was.  
  
"Ok," Pacey stood up reluctantly and followed her into the kitchen, slapping her on the ass on the way in and laughing delightedly when she shrieked.  
  
Jen closed the kitchen door behind them, and the only sounds their guests heard from them for the next ten minutes were occasional shrieks and laughter.  
  
"It still amazes me." Andie mused out loud.  
  
Dawson looked at her in confusion, "What amazes you?"  
  
"That Jen and Pacey ended up together…they were just the one couple I never imagined out of the six of us."  
  
Jack grinned "I don't know Andie, I definitely found the idea of you and I a little less likely."  
  
Andie and Dawson laughed, and then Dawson spoke up. "I actually see where it came from. They were always really good friends when Jen was at college, and I suppose it was just natural progression for them to fall in love."  
  
Jack nodded, compliant. "Yeah, I can totally see that they're being perfect for each other. And I know that Jen had a huge crush on Mr Witter in senior year, not that she admitted it to anyone. Or would even admit it now, unless she was under oath or something."  
  
Andie shrieked with laughter, "Really? I'm glad I wasn't around for senior year, it sounds like a bloodbath of emotion."  
  
"You wouldn't believe…" Dawson replied, and he and Jack exchanged a look.  
  
Just then, Jen re-emerged from the kitchen looking flushed. "Ok, you guys, dinner's ready."  
  
They all filtered into the dining room, and Jen scooped Ryan up from the sofa, where he was in the process of falling asleep. "C'mon sleepy-head, let's get you to bed."  
  
"But Mommy, I'm not sleepy." He protested groggily, yawning mid sentence and contradicting his last statement.  
  
Jen smiled fondly at him, stepping into the bedroom she'd already put Joe to bed in, and flicked on the light. "Fetch your pyjamas from the top drawer, and I might just sing you the special bedtime song."  
  
"I missed you, Mommy." Ryan whispered as he handed her his pyjamas.  
  
Jen felt her eyes filling up "I missed you too, Ryan. Now let's get you ready for bed."  
  
********  
  
"So, are you guys looking for jobs then?" Dawson enquired, biting into his third slice of pizza.  
  
"Actually, Jen already has a job at the Elementary school a few blocks away, and I have two interviews at the newspaper offices next week." Pacey explained, pouring Andie another glass of wine and proffering it to Jack, who refused.  
  
"That's great news" Dawson enthused, and Pacey nodded, smiling at Jen.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" Jen replied distractedly. "I'm gonna go check on the boys, I haven't heard a peep out of them in hours."  
  
Jack frowned "Wouldn't that be a good thing? Considering they are supposed to be sleeping?"  
  
"Not with our boys, right Pace?" Jen explained, getting up from the table and heading towards the bedroom her sons were sleeping in.  
  
"Yeah," Pacey agreed. "It's pretty much a bad sign if they sleep for more than half an hour at a time, especially Ryan – he's a horror. I don't think he's ever going to start sleeping through the night. Joe's already pretty good, he only wakes up once or twice."  
  
Jen came back to the table a few seconds later, smiling. "They're fine. Ryan woke up the second I went into the room, complaining that he's hungry."  
  
Pacey chuckled "That sounds about right."  
  
Jen nodded in agreement, turning to Dawson. "So Dawson, are you looking forward to having your own bundle of joy?" She asked as she helped herself to more salad.  
  
"Absolutely," Dawson's face broke into a smile of unadulterated happiness. "It's what I've always wanted, it's like a dream come true."  
  
Andie's face fell a little, but she recovered herself quickly. "Have you thought of any names yet, Dawson? I'll bet Joey has had some great ideas."  
  
"Well…Joey likes Elizabeth for a girl and Mitchell for a boy. But I was thinking of something not connected to our families. You know, start a new line of names?"  
  
Jen laughed "Let me guess, you like the name Stephen for a boy and Stephanie for a girl?"  
  
Dawson's smile faded quickly into a confused expression, "How did you…?"  
  
She cut him off "Dawson, I hate to break it to you…but you really are that predictable."  
  
Dawson shrugged and smiled. "I guess you're right. But what's wrong with honouring an idol like that?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess" Jen concurred, "But I don't think Joey will go for it…somehow…"  
  
Pacey almost grunted with derision "Yeah, I don't think Joey will go with anything that wasn't her idea."  
  
"Pacey…" Jen warned.  
  
Dawson interrupted "No, you're right, I know Joey's sometimes a little egocentric. But I see the side that other people don't…she's always been that way and she's sometimes even more so now. But I love her."  
  
Andie sighed. "Man, I need to get myself a Dawson Leery who'll forgive all my faults."  
  
They all laughed, and then Jen disappeared into the kitchen to get dessert. 


End file.
